Love, Lindy
by butterflygirly99
Summary: The adventurous tales of the five best friends told through Lindy's journal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been working on this for a while, but anyways, this was written for my fellow IDDI writer, tiramisuspice, who is a far more amazing writer than I could ever hope to be. I'm serious, go check out her stories! Anyways, this is sort of, kinda an extension of the drabble I wrote in The ABC's of Jogan for the letter E (E for exciting). If you enjoyed this, you should definitely check out The ABC's of Jogan. Part 2 to come soon!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

High school. What can I say? It's been a crazy, fantastic, wild ride, but none the less, it's been the time of my life. Despite this, I'm afraid I have to admit something, despite the amazing time I've had with my friends, I'm really disappointed.

We're all going to be separated after high school.

With Garrett already off to Duke for medical school with his early acceptance, I could already see our group starting to fracture. Jasmine's already prepared to head off to the University of Florida to major in forensic science and minor in design, while Logan's heading to Syracuse to play basketball and major in business. Delia's headed to the University of Wisconsin-Madison to study animal biology, while I'm going to be studying law at Stanford.

It just feels that everybody headed off to different places, and we won't have time for each other any more. With the distance between us, we won't able to visit each other as often and our friendship disappeared. And to top it all off, I feel like I'm the only one worried about our group breaking apart.

I hate to say this, but for the first time in my life, I feel lost. I've spent my whole life with these people and now I feel like I have to let them go.

I want to be selfish.

But I can't be, I have to smile to their faces and pretend like I'm not worried, because I'm the confident, smart one. The one keeps the group together...and now I can't even do that. (I swear the frustration is starting to drive me insane.

The only hope that I might have of keeping my favorite memories a little while longer, is to come up with a crazy plan, something only worth of the fabulous five. (Delia said I needed to stop calling us that.)

A couple days ago, when I was helping Jasmine get ready for a date, she was telling me how she wanted to go on a road trip to Florida to help get settled in. (Translation: She wanted to hang out at the beach, get away from the parents, and hang with cute boys.) I told her that sounded like fun, but there was no way we could do that...could we?

Maybe that's what we needed? One final trip to bond us before we go our separate ways. I guess that's all for now, I have a Safety Club Meeting in an hour and I have to go find my helmet so I can bike to school early this morning.

Love,

Lindy

P.S. I think something is wrong with Logan. He's waking up EARLY to work out. It's like he's trying to impress someone or something like that...

* * *

Dear Diary,

Remember my plan from earlier? About the whole bonding road trip...should I tell you the good or the bad news first? I guess I'll start with the good.

Good News:

Logan, Delia, and Jasmine loved the idea of going on a road trip, and Garrett and I video chatted this morning, and he seemed to be interested in the idea as well. He has all of summer semester off, so he'll be back with us really soon. He mentioned he's taking a course in physiology and therapy and really enjoying it. He's already made some new friends, and I have to admit, I'm a little jealous.

It's strange how Garrett now the coolest one of us, being a 'college boy' and all.

Now for the dreaded Bad News:

I found a bump in the plan.

We're broke.

That's right, between the five of us, we have about $20 of extra money. We're all neck deep in college debt with admission fees and such, we don't have any spending money for our trip.

Jasmine is currently working at this boutique, which is why 100% of our combined spending money belongs to her. I'm thinking if we all take up jobs, we might be able to make enough money by the end of the year. With only 4 measly months, it seems like a big job for the five of us, but I think we can do it.

Everybody still teases me for being an optimist, but I don't think there's anything wrong with looking on the bright side of things.

I only wish I could have that mindset when I think about our crew fracturing. I'm just hoping we figure out a way to make this trip happen...you know some light before the dark.

I want my last memories with them to be happy memories.

Love,

Lindy

P.S. I'm serious. Something strange is happening. Logan started taking not one, but two showers a day. Like everyday. What the hell is going on in Logan's mind? It's madness I tell you! Madness!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I know I have written an entry in forever, but I have a good excuse...a really good one. I promise.

I got a job.

Yes, that's right, Lindy G. Watson got a _real_ job. (Not one she accidentally stole from her friend.)

Jasmine just kissed up to her boss who already has the hots for her and bam, jobs for Delia, Logan, and I. Garrett also found himself a _paying_ scholarship a some hospital near his college. It looks like we might be able to solve our money problems, but with every problem solved, two new ones are created.

For example, I'm not sure how Delia and Logan are going to keep their jobs. I love them both to death but neither of them are exactly 'ideal employees' and contrary to popular belief, Jasmine's finely tuned flirtation can only go so far. As of now, I'm already in love with my job.

I get to act as an 'in-store model' and within two days, I was already put in charge of the cash register...I suppose I can never lose the 'Lindy Stamp of Approval'. Besides that, I get a great employee discount and I get to hang out with my friends after school. In my opinion, it's a win-win situation.

My goal is to be able to travel 'Around the World in 80 Days' but since that is an extremely unrealistic goal, Delia suggested we go with 'Whatever We Can Afford in 8 Days'.

Other than that, I've been swamped with schoolwork. This is currently my life:

6:30- Wake up and get ready

8:00- School starts

2:00- School ends

2:30- Job Shift Starts

7:30- Job Shift Ends

8:00- Start Homework

11:00- Go to Sleep

See! No writing time in there, so this isn't my fault at all. At least I know all this hard work will pay off in the end...I hope...

Love,

Lindy

P.S. I found a receipt for flowers lying in the trash can and Jasmine received a massive bouquet of flowers today. Coincidence? I think not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the great feedback from last chapter! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry for not updating!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I officially hate my job.

Our old boss left for higher management and was replaced by Christoph Vane, aka, the most evil thing to ever inhibit the planet.

First off, his last name could not be more appropriate. Mr. "Vane" is so obsessed with himself, he makes Logan look like some sort of a saint.

Secondly, he fired Delia! That's right, Christoph Vane had the nerve to fire one of my best friends simply because she didn't have "the right look" for the store.

Thirdly, he's rude and loud and refuses to treat any of us with respect.

He's driving me crazy already. I know we can't quit our jobs, but I am honestly starting to wonder if a road trip is worth the struggle of dealing with him. It pains me to give up on anything, but I think I might be in the market for a new job.

I wonder if Rumble Juice has any open positions. Garrett worked there before he left for college, maybe it would be better if I worked there... While working at Rumble Juice seems like a fool proof plan, there's a couple bumps in the road.

For starters, I don't even know if they have any spots open, and even if they do, what'll guarantee I'll get it? And could I really ditch Jasmine and Logan and leave them to work under that horrible person?

Maybe Delia and I could re-apply for positions at Fireman Freddy's... I know it didn't go so well the first time, but maybe enough time has passed.

Hopefully, by the next time I write I have managed to come up with a solution to my Cristoph Vane problem... Wish me luck! I'll need all the luck I can take.

Love,

Lindy

P.S. Maybe I shouldn't leave Jasmine and Logan to work at a place without me keeping and eye on them. They've been acting REALLY suspicious lately and I just can't place my finger on it...

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am officially the worst friend on the planet. Maybe I should back up a bit...

It started out this morning when I was working. A customer was trying on a dress, clearly not her color and asked my how she looked. She didn't look bad, but I kindly suggested she should try the same dress in blue to bring out her eyes and the Christoph Vane walks in telling me that I had no idea what I was talking about and shouldn't try to shove my nose into other people's business.

He insisted that I called the customer ugly and told me I was on bathroom cleaning duty for the rest of the day. Personally, I felt I had taken enough from him, so I simply stated, "I quit," and walked out of the building, just like that.

At first I was so blinded by my anger that I didn't think much of it, but soon I quickly realized I had made a mistake. We were all ready behind on money with Delia still jobless and the last thing we needed was another member of our crew jobless.

And so not only did I end up leaving my twin and best friend to fend for themselves at work, I also put our money plan behind schedule.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I quickly called up Garrett. He wasn't able to talk for too long, but it was always nice to talk to him, even for just a few minutes. Unfortunately, he had to leave. He was going to study for some tests with a study group. I wondered how it would to hang out all together again, with the five of us.

Would things be extremely different?

Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one not ready to move on. Garrett already has a new life, and what's not to say that's what's going to happen after this summer. Is that what's ahead for all of us? Separate lives with only a couple minutes to chat here and there? Would I be the only one who'd care if that were to happen?

Maybe I'm just not in the right set of mind now. Maybe I need some good news.

Love,

Lindy

P.S. So, Logan went out to dinner tonight and Jasmine just happened to be "really busy studying" tonight and couldn't come over to dinner. By now, my first guess is would have been that they're dating, but I'm sure Jasmine would have wayyyyy higher standards than Logan. I mean, why would she ever want to date my brother? That would be crazy! Am I right?

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Delia and I went job hunting! To be honest I think it went pretty well. Between the two of us, we landed 4 interviews which is pretty good for a couple of high schoolers. I'm really hoping that although we both applied a Rumble Juice, there won't be any competition between us.

As I've said a hundred times before, I can't lose my friends any more. Garrett's already gone and I refuse to loose Delia over a job.

While we've been waiting for news on our (hopefully) new jobs, Delia and I have done some travel research. If we cut down our trip from 8 to 7 days, we can make up for all the missing pay checks and still have a pretty decent trip!

And in other good news, Jasmine received a bonus for being the top sales person of the month! I honestly could not be any more excited. Things finally seem to be back on track. With some more hard work and a little bit of luck, this trip might actually work out!

Honestly, I couldn't be more excited for our trip. Even though we're not quite there yet, I know things are already starting to look up.

As long as Delia and I are both able to snag one job each, we'll be set! After all, how hard could that be? Maybe I shouldn't be so confident?

According to Garrett, everything on his end is working out as well. Not only is he learning a lot at his internship, he's met a lot of great people as well, including a girl a bit to pretty for my liking.

Apparently he has a new friend and fellow intern named Meera Matteen who happens to be absolutely gorgeous as well as super smart! She's studying to become a heart surgeon! That's right a heart surgeon! How am I... I mean we... supposed to compete with heart surgeons?

I'm not jealous, though... Okay, maybe a little jealous...

Anyways, before I babble to much more,

Love,

Lindy

P.S. Delia's also noticed Jasmine and Logan acting weird. I really want to know what they're up to! On the bright side, at least I'm pretty sure they aren't dating, right?


End file.
